


Run Away With Me

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Total Eclipse (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Convincing to Stay, Crushes, Escape, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, abs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Sam wants to escape out of Millwood and travel the world, but he doesn't want to leave to his dream girl Cassie. Thus the teenage boy decides that he needs to convince Cassie to run away with him and see the world.
Relationships: Sam Parker/Cassie Gordon
Kudos: 1





	Run Away With Me

Sighing as he looked up at the roof of the room, Sam once again found himself thinking about he had been rejected from the chance of a lifetime at the Music Conservatory. and how he still had the other offer available to him. While he knew he couldn’t change the choice of the Music Conservatory, he could accept being an Assistant to an Assistant. It would just mean leaving everything behind. His friends, his family and his life in the small town world of Millwood. Despite leaving his family and friends, escaping Millwood sounded exciting to the teenager. Except for one thing about leaving that was causing him to doubt his decision to accept Eve’s offer. 

Cassie.

If it wasn’t for her, he would have been out of the door and in Eve’s car, heading off. But there was something about her that kept his attention on her, he couldn’t leave her. A thought that was confusing the poor teenager, as he thought about how he was leaving his family, including his sister Kate. Yet, they didn’t stop him. 

She did.

As he continued to lay there, a decision came to Sam’s mind. If he couldn’t leave Millwood without his heart pulling him back to the small town for Cassie, then he had to convince her to come with him. A smile crossing his face as he thought about him and her on the road together, his music, her dancing. One day, getting together and building a life on the road together. Eventually they could discuss kids and settling down, but before that day they would live.

Thus decided in his decision to try for Cassie’s heart and for her to come with him, Sam picked himself up off his bed and headed out for Cassie’s house. When he arrived at Cassie’s doorstep, Sam found himself sighing when he noticed that the lights weren’t on. Meaning that she wasn’t home from school yet, as she normally would arrive home before her mother finished work and have the house to herself for a few hours. Deciding to wait, he sat down on the step in front of her front door.

He didn’t have to wait before the girl of his dreams began walking up towards him, the boy smiling softly as he saw her in her dance outfit, a white crop top and a pair of greyish leggings.

“Sam?” She asked in confusion, as she saw him sitting there. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to somebody.” Sam admitted, before softly admitting as he looked away while she sat down. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“What’s going on, are you okay?” Cassie asked, concerned growing.

“Yes and no.” Sam continued, still unable to look at the girl. Sighing slightly he turned to face her. “If I tell you, you have to promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, I swear…”

“I didn’t get into the Music Conservatory.”

Sympathy in her eyes, Cassie replied. “I’m sorry, Sam. That really sucks.”

“Honestly, I’m not even sure I wanted to go there in the first place…” Sam admitted.

Amused, Cassie smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know you won’t but it’s not just that.”

“What is it?”

“I’m leaving town for a while, getting out of Millwood.” Sam finally reveals.

“And go where?” Cassie asked, confused.

Her confusion only grew as Sam reached over and laced their fingers together.

Looking her directly in the eyes as he held her hand. “Would you take a leap with me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You. Me. Just Us.” Sam replied. “We could get out of here, I have a way.”

“But Sam… I Don’t-”

She was stopped in her tracks by Sam leaning over and pressing their lips together, in a passionate kiss. Showing his desire and interest in her, and hopes that she wouldn’t say no to him.

As the kiss broke, Cassie sadly asked: “What was that?”

“Would you come with me?” Sam returned.

“I can’t do that, Sam. Look you have to tell me what’s going on?”

“I will. I promise.” Sam sighed, looking away from her once more. “I’ll call you, but if anyone asks where I am… even Kate. Can you tell I got into the Sunset Music Conservatory and I’m there for an interview.”

“Are you serious?” Cassie asked, worried.

“Very Serious.”

“Okay…”

As he got to stand up, Sam tapped her on the knee with his fingers. “I’ll talk to you soon…”

“Bye…” Cassie whispered, biting her lips.

Watching as he walked away from her, Cassie couldn’t help but feel like this would be one of the last chances she would get to see Sam. One of her first and strongest crushes. Unable to take it, Cassie found herself jumping up from the front step and bolted after her crush.

“Sam! Wait…”

After hearing her voice, Sam stopped his movements and turned to face the girl, who ran towards him. He was about to respond when Cassie jumped onto the boy and smashed their lips together in a deep kiss. Despite his shock and being forced to step back from Cassie’s almost jumping him, Sam quickly began to get into it and dropped his suitcase and guitar case in order to grab and kiss Cassie back just as deeply. Something that had Cassie blushing as she felt Sam’s hips grabbing onto her hips and almost pulling her closer as his tongue forced its way into her mouth and began a hormone filled battle of dominance between their tongues.

“Cassie?” Sam questioned, once the kiss was broken for some air.

Cassie blushed and tugged Sam towards her house once more. “You can’t leave yet… please?”

“I-” Sam began as he picked up his cases. He didn’t get to finish before Cassie forced another kiss on him.

The teens clumsily made their way back up the steps and closer to the door, eyes clenched shut as they were too busy making out. The kiss softened up as Cassie fumbled around for her key. It only became harder when Sam pressed her against the front of the house, nibbling her lower lip in between passionate kisses. His hands slowly started to roam her toned body, gliding up and down the girl’s hips. Moaning into Sam’s lips, Cassie struggled to find her keys even more.

“O-Oh god, Sam…” Cassie moaned into the kiss. Yelping in embarrassment when Sam’s hands moved down her curved body and grabbed onto her ass.

“You really want me to stay that badly?” Kissing deeply as he squeezed her firm ass, Sam looked Cassie in the eye.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Cassie nodded, before a lustful tone began to sound in Sam’s ear. “At least until I say goodbye.”

As soon as the word ‘goodbye’ left her lips, Sam’s tongue was being forced past them once more in another make out session. The teenage boy wasn’t entirely sure why but Sam felt his cock throb from the thought of Cassie saying goodbye to him. Fishing a key out from her pocket, the girl broke their makeout session to turn around and start unlocking the front door. Cassie’s round ass wiggled about enticingly for the sexy boy, teasing him to no end as she took her sweet time to let them inside. 

The girl had a feeling where this was going and knew that she and Sam wouldn’t be stopping with just a make out session. If Sam was going to be leaving her, then she was going to be doing something that she wanted since her thoughts of the aspiring musician began forming. She would be giving the goodbye gift to her.

Biting his lower lip, Sam reached out and grabbed her ass in both hands, caressing the girl’s juicy cheeks for teasing him.

“Fuuuck I’ve wanted your ass for ages, Cassie! You’re so damn sexy,” Sam moaned out, feeling all over her ass. 

Cassie blushed as she moaned from the touches. “S-Sam…”

“What! You are sexy, Cassie.” Sam shrugged, grinning cheekily.

Throwing the door open, the dancer lead the boy inside then slammed the door shut. In an instant their lips were back on the attack, with Cassie wrapping both arms around Sam’s shoulders and deepening their kiss. So close she could feel his newly hardened erection against her thigh, moaning softly in the boy’s ear. 

Deciding to be a little playful herself, Cassie grinned cheekily herself. “Well, well… seems I can feel just how sexy you find me…”

“Oh your only feeling a little of how sexy I find you, Cas…”

Sam cracked a smirk then licked her lips. Guiding his hands back down Cassie’s hips before grabbing her juicy ass, the boy pulled her in closer to grind into the girl’s covered up pussy. Lifting her up, the stud held Cassie up so she wrapped both legs around his hips impressed with Sam’s strength. They shared a long kiss that let their tongues play inside his mouth, before Sam broke it to suck on Cassie’s neck. Making his mark, marking her as his.

Cassie simply moaned loudly.

“Should we go all the way to your room, or should I show you just how sexy you are, right here on the couch where anyone could come here and find us…” Sam purred, the boy’s hormones growing out of control as Cassie’s body pushed against him in the new positioning.

“A-aren’t you just a kinky boy… wanting us to be caught…” Moaning as her back was pushed against a wall, Cassie clawed at Sam’s back. She could feel his hips grinding, humping against her wettening pussy through her grey leggings. The boy was hard as rock, turning the dancer on. “Mm, I need you to fuck me, Sam! Right here!”

Smirking playfully, Sam asked the girl teasingly: “Oh, what was that Cassie? I didn’t quite hear you…”

The girl groaned as Sam’s cheeky side came out once more, a version of him that just kept making her fall for him and want him more.

“Ugh… Sam! I said, Fuck me, Sam!” Cassie demanded, hoping it would convince him to stay. “Stay in Millwood and you can fuck me!”

“Cassie…” Sam whispered. Not wanting to ruin their fun, but knowing that he couldn’t hurt her with promises that he would break. “I can do one, but I need to get out of Millwood for a bit… but I will come back, for you.”

“Why can’t you, Sam? Stay here. When we are finished with school, me and you can go anywhere, together.” Cassie replied, his voice filled with tears.

Once again Sam was unable to answer her and give a promise he can’t keep. Sam decided to simply kiss her once more, with the brown haired musician pulling her back in and kissing her passionately, keeping his throbbing cock a little away from her so while she knows he’s hard, he wanted her to focus on the passion and love in the kiss. Though Cassie responded by melting into the kiss and grinding down against his hard length, she was still muttering ‘please’ between kisses. Trying to distract her begging ‘pleases’, Sam carried her towards the living room couch before laying her down on it. The teen boy crawled onto the couch above her before their kiss continued.

“You are so beautiful, Cas…” Sam whispered, between kisses.

Cassie’s cheeks heated up and her heart fluttered hearing him say these things. She had wanted this for so long but not like this, not just to make Sam stay. Looking away slightly, she pulled him down onto her. “Just at least stay for a few weeks? You can’t leave today.”

“My rides coming later today, Cas…” Sam whispered.

“Cancel.” Softly biting down on his earlobe, Cassie wouldn’t let Sam up. Still feeling him grinding down, thrusting against her eagerly with his sexy moans.

Sam sighed, her goodbye becoming more noticeably just a way to convince him to stay in her life and in Millwood. A small town with nothing in it for him anymore, except her. “You're not just doing this to convince me to stay are you?”

“I… Maybe it’s more, Sam. I don’t know, I just can’t stand to see you up and leave me like this!” Cassie hugged Sam warmly, planting a kiss on his lips. Full of heat and love, the girl slipped her tongue into Sam’s mouth and started to explore inside. Making sure she knew every inch of Sam’s mouth and he knew his way around hers. “I love you… I think,”

If he was going to leave then she was going to make sure he remembered her.

“Cas…” Sam sighed, kissing her nose. “I do love you. But if you do love me, then I have to follow my dreams,”

“But I don’t want you to leave…” Cassie whispered. While she had asked him to not make her fall in love with him again so she could focus on schooling, she knew that he hadn’t stopped.

“I will come back for you Cas.” Sam whispered, kissing her deeply. “I will call you all the time, until then.”

Moving his hands upwards, Sam followed her hips then slipped underneath her white crop-top and caressed the girl’s breasts. They were so soft yet firm, with the boy softly squeezing them as he humped against Cassie. Her moans were like music to the boy’s ears, rivalling even her beautiful singing voice. Sam couldn’t help but kiss sweetly, his lips pressed down hard and the boy’s hands played with Cassie’s tits with energetic passion. The boy loving the feel and the moans that his hands were managing to worm out of the girl.

Reaching down, Cassie took them to the next step by starting to peel up Sam’s shirt. Knowing full well of the stunning sexy body hidden underneath, a deep lust built up in the dancer to finally enjoy the body rather than steal glances. Slowly pulling it up, Cassie eased the shirt up and broke their kiss. Sam lifted his arms and helped to get rid of it, throwing it aside to leave him shirtless.

Her eyes widened in shock as she finally got a view of Sam shirtless and his muscular chest. A view that was only turning the girl on further then his throbbing cock grinding against her. Since last seeing it, Sam had developed a little more and gotten a deeper tan. His six-pack popped with definition and his pecs were looking sharper. Even the boy’s nipples had gotten darker, something Cassie raised her hand up to brush with her thumbs. Sam moaned softly as his nipples were touched, grinning at the girl.

She giggled internally when she heard Sam’s moan from his nipples being played with. “Oh, like your nips being played with, do you Sammy?”

“Yeah, ki-kinda…” Sam blushed, trying to get another kiss. She denied him, however, and focused on massaging his pecs and small dark nubs. “Caaassie! Ngh, stop it…”

The teen boy got lucky as Cassie did stop, because her eyes moved down the boy’s chest, from his pecs down to his developing six-pack abs, which, while not completely defined, were beginning to pop out and show themselves. She couldn’t stop herself from tracing the light six-pack with her finger, as Sam smirked down at her from above. The boy was thrilled that she was turned on by his body.

“You didn’t have these while we were dating…” Cassie smirked, reminding the boy of their time as a couple. Where while he had been his usual self, hadn’t exactly been prime boyfriend material.

Blushing crimson at her words, Sam chose to ignore the call back and instead focused on pulling off Cassie’s crop-top. They shared a soft kiss as he tugged at the white fabric, breaking only for the boy to pull it up over her head then drop it to the floor, before taking the girl’s breasts back into his hands, rolling them around in his palms while he fell in love with the round softness. Only for a few moments, however, as Sam moved around her stunning body to unclasp Cassie’s black bra. A soft moan escaped his lips, with the boy easing the bra away from her flawless form. 

Cassie’s breasts were large and perfectly round, a nice even tan with darkish-pink nipples that had Sam licking his lips. He found himself wishing for her to have agreed to have come with him, with the hope that he would access to these more often.

“They are as beautiful as you…” Sam whispered, as he stared at the girl’s breasts.

His next move had Cassie’s moans filling the living room of her house. The boy leaned down and captured the nipple of her right breast in his mouth and began sucking on it lightly, using his tongue and teeth to tease the girls in return for her own nipple ‘teasing’.

Moaning loudly and pressing her head down hard into the soft couch, Cassie felt a powerful shiver run down her spine. This is the kind of pleasure and things the two of them could be doing, not needlessly running away to fulfil the chances of a dream that could be easily found in their home town together. At least until they were both grown up and could escape this small town together and explore the world as one. Sam worshiping her body, using that talented tongue to tease her nipples while his gentle hands ran all over her body was what Cassie wanted. If it were up to her they could stay like that forever; His sweet kiss on her lips, hands lovingly touching her in all the right places and even the stud’s sexy cock pressing into her was all just perfect.

Rolling the right nipple around with his tongue, Sam hummed softly then started to pull back. As the girl whined slightly, he released it with a little pop, before shifting over to take the left into his mouth. Meanwhile, his hand gripped the neglected breast to give it a nice squeeze.

“O-o-oh my God, Sam! You-you’re amazing at this,”

After teasing her body for a little while, Sam moved back up her body in order to capture her lips in another kiss, pressing their bare chests together and grinding their fabric cover crotches as their lips made out once more. His tented jeans pushing against her, the cock inside begging for release from it’s tight chambers and access to the beautiful girl before the teenage boy.

Cassie moaned into their sweet kiss, feeling up and down along the boy’s abs. The muscle flexed from her light touch, allowing Cassie to feel his defined body. Then she brushed against Sam’s V-line and just couldn’t stop herself from following it.

Without even realising what she was doing, the girl’s hand pushed inside Sam’s jeans and boxer briefs then grabbed hold of his thickish six-inch cock. The kiss broke suddenly, realising where he hand was.

“You want to play with that, Cas?” Sam asked playfully, pushing himself off the couch.

Giving a little show for the dancer, his hands felt his sexy body nice and slowly. Massaging his abs and caressing over his strong pecs like he was a professional stripper. Before, just like she had done, Sam followed down the cracks in his muscles. He made a straight line downwards with one finger until reaching his jeans.

“T-take them off…” Cassie said quietly, hunger in her voice.

“Yes Ma’am!” Happy to oblige, Sam unzipped his skinny jeans and started to ease them down his thin legs. Keeping up with his little strip show, knowing that Cassie was simply loving the show. When they were around his ankles the boy straightened up then kicked them aside, leaving Sam only in a pair of tight-fitting boxer briefs. “Like the view?”

Cassie’s eyes roamed slowly down his chest, landing on Sam’s tenting cock. The thickness throbbed just for her, almost like it was a wink. Her next words came out almost as a purr. “It’s good… but it makes me feel like I’m wearing too much… think you can help me with that Sammy?”

Stepping closer to her, Sam took the ankles of her grey leggings and a little too eagerly gave a harsh tug that ripped them right from her legs. Cassie yelped out in surprise, but was a little turned on by the rough tug. Now she lay there only in some black lace panties, soaked with juices that immediately had Sam’s fingers hooked into. With another powerful tug, the sides snapped before the fabric fell open. Proud with his show of strength, Sam backed up to admire her naked body. 

Cassie’s pussy was a nice olive like the rest of her flawless body, with sweet juices running down her legs. The clit twitched as he licked his lips, hoping he would taste it before things ended.

Standing a few steps away from the couch, Sam posed a little for the girl. His tented boxer briefs and his now flexed muscles, earning a moan from the brunette girl. “You know… since I removed your clothes, maybe you could remove these for me, Cas.”

Shocked that she was doing, Cassie lowered herself down to her knees in front of the standing Sam. Blushing at doing this, with her completely naked and him solely in his boxer briefs. Nervously, Cassie’s hands reached out and fingered the waistband of his Tommy Hilfinger boxer briefs. With a deep blush she moved subconsciously closer to the tented underwear as she eased them down, over his cock. The brunette girl revealed his trimmed pubic bush surrounding the base before the six-inch shaft came into view, the underwear working its way down the length until the full shaft popped out, slapping Cassie as it did so.

A move that had Cassie blushing further and Sam smirking, as his cock slapped her face before coming to a rest, pointing directly at her after she jumped back. The girl was licking his lips and moaning internally as she stared at her dream boy’s cock. While she continued to stare at it in shock, Sam shimmied the now forgotten underwear the rest of the way down his legs before stepping out of them. The kick sent them flying onto the nearby bookcase and landing on a picture of Cassie’s mother.

“What ya think?” Sam smirked, as he reached down and gave his six-inch cock a light stroke.

“I-It’s…” Cassie began, before blushing as Sam moved closer.

In a way to cheekily tease the girl of his dreams, Sam with his hand still holding onto his cock moved close enough to run the mushroom head of his cock across her lips, before letting the shaft simply rub against her face. The boy hoped that Cassie would get his hormonal laced hint about what he was after. Luckily for the boy, she did with Cassie’s lips parting as she nervously captured the head of Sam’s cock between them.

“Mmm, Cas…” Sam moaned out, as the girl began to nervously suck on the mushroom head of his cock. His moans only grew as Cassie’s tongue joined in and began swiping against the piss slit.

Pulling off, the blushing girl wrapped a hand around the base before she slapped the thickness against her cheek. This smeared in some saliva and Sam’s pre, but she couldn’t care less. Running her tongue around the cock as she swapped to the other cheek, Cassie released a small moan. Pussy juice was dripping onto the floorboards. “D-do you like this, big boy?”

“Oh yeah…” Sam moaned, his voice a little hoarser than normal. The boy reaches out and resting a hand on the back of her head, pushing Cassie slightly back towards his throbbing leaking cock.

Extending her tongue, Cassie made sure to taste every inch of the cock as it worked into her mouth. Taking it deep into her throat with minimal struggle, the dancer managed to swallow Sam’s six-inches in one go.

“Holy fuck! Oh god Cas-”


End file.
